Mine
by kankuroadic
Summary: Hey! This is a song fic  of "Mine" by Taylor SWift with Axel and Roxas. Yaoi! I hope you like


_** Ya know, I'm just gonna put a discontinued label on all of my stories. I'm serious, I'm really good at the first chapters then decide to quit. So, I'm just gonna do one chappy's for awhile and MAYBE I'll decide to finish my other ones. Well, this is a songfic set to Taylor Swift's "Mine". I thought it would be cute with AkuRoku, so here it is:**_

I first saw him, he was waiting on my table. His stunning green eyes and his bright red hair. He smiled at me and asked me to stay around for a while.

I looked down and nodded slightly. What did I have to loose?

When his shift ended, he took me to lake at the end of town, "Well, I'm Axel. I'm in college working part time waiting tables. Got out of my small town and never looked back. So, who are you? Whats your story?"

I looked into his perfect eyes, "I'm Roxas. The only thing I feel comfortable telling you is that my motto is: Why do we bother with love, when it never lasts?"

He smirked slightly and put his arms around my shoulders, "I guess, that's because love is the only thing we have to believe in."

I llooked up at him again, but this time his eyes were stareing straight into mine. Something was different.

_**6 months later**_

I was sitting comfortably in Axel's lap. I felt very close to him. I was starting to think, 'I'm scared as Hell, but I think I might actually be falling for him'. I wanted to make sure he still felt that way for me. I looked at him, "Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time? You made a rebel of a careless man's careful son." I smiled at him and moved forward to press our lips together. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

_**Flash Forward 2 Years**_

I'm glad Axel's with me. The world would be much scarier on my own.

"Hey Roxas, why haven't you told me your story? I've told you everything about myself. I just want to know. If you don't want to tell me though, it's fine." Axel's voice called over to me from the kitchen.

I sighed, "Guess it is time I told you." I went into the kitchen and pulled him into the living room. I sat down in his lap on the couch. "Well, when I was about sixteen, I woke up one day and my mom was gone. My father... well, he was thrown into so much pain that he started drinking." I felt the tears stinging at my eyes. "There were nights where I had to drive around town looking for him to be passed out in the gutter." I swallowed hard, trying to combat the liquid in my eyes. "It was then, that I decided never to love and never to be hurt."

Axel loooked at me, " I promise you, we will never make your parents' mistakes."

We got bills to pay now and we have nothing figured out. It's getting hard to take but I found myself thinking: Do you remember we were sitting there by the water, you put your arm around me for the first time? You made a rebel of a careless man's careful son. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's carefull son. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

_**Two weeks later**_

I looked at the clock: Two-twenty five am. Axel still wasn't home.

I looked up when the door opened, "Oh, um, hey Roxas"

Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Out." he answered nochantlantly.

"Were you cheating on me?" I replied.

"Never! Can't a guy stay out late without being accused of cheating!" His voice rang with anger. Why was he mad at me?

"I don't know, can they? Damn it Axel! Tell me where you were!"

"Why don't you go and find out!"

Tears filled my eyes," Fine! I will!" I ran behind him to get to the door and ran out crying.

"Wait Roxas!" He called after me.

I stopped and turned to face him, "What?" I knew it. Why did I let myself fall? No, it's over.

He pulled me into his arms, "I'll never leave you alone. I remember how we felt sitting by the water. Every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful son. He is the best thing that's ever been mine." He let go of me and got kneeled to one knee, "Which is why, I'd like you to marry me, Roxas and continue being mine forever."

_** Done! Good? It was kinda weird writing it and I'm not sure I liked how it turned out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
